Problem: ${8 \div \dfrac{2}{7} =}$
Explanation: $8 \div \dfrac{2}{7}} ={\dfrac81} \div \dfrac{2}{7}} $ $~~~~~~~{\gray{\text{Rewrite 8 as }\dfrac81.}} $ $\phantom{8 \div \dfrac{2}{3}}} ={\dfrac81} \times \dfrac{7}{2}}$ $ ~~~~~~{\gray{\text{Multiply by reciprocal of }\dfrac27.}} $ $\phantom{8 \div \dfrac{2}{3}}} ={\dfrac{8\timesD7}{1\timesD2}} $ $~~~~~~~{\gray{\text{Multiply. }}} $ $\phantom{8 \div \dfrac{2}{3}}} ={\dfrac{56}{2}} $ $~~~~~~~{\gray{\text{Simplify. }}} $ $\phantom{8 \div \dfrac{2}{3}}} =28 $ ${8 \div \dfrac{2}{7} =28}$